


Eyes There To Remind You

by jesse_malec



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark artifices - Freeform, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Romance, TDA - Freeform, gay teen, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: Set before the tragic episode in the end of LOS. Kit has been asked to accompany Alec to see his magically ill boyfriend, Magnus, in the Inquisitor’s chambers where Kieran was awaiting his testimony. Kit Rook has Tiberius Blackthorn as friend, but could there be more to it?





	Eyes There To Remind You

Kit was rushing from the Accords Hall with Alec on his side, as per Jace’s instructions, trying to avoid looking suspicious and pacing their steps to the urgency of the situation. The Inquisitor’s headquarters were a few corners away and this odd feeling went through Kit’s stomach as he saw Alec’s face stricken with sadness and preoccupation. He swallowed the thought and pursued the task of hurrying the Shadowhunter back to his loved one.

Kit could barely keep up with Alec’s long limbs as they made their way to the dreaded room. Magnus was looking a pale shade of blue, contrasting with the dark sanguine color of the couch he lied upon. Portalling the entire Blackthorn family, alongside Cristina, Kieran and Kit himself, has drained the High Warlock of most his magic, but his condition seemed to come from something much, much worse.

Looking at Alec kneeling by his lover’s side, both looking in pain, brought this feeling back through Kit’s stomach, unable to avoid it this time. He couldn’t recognize the source of this affliction. If he’d eaten something bad, he’d be able to tell. Though with everything going on earlier at the London Institute and rushing here to Idris, they’d skipped lunch. But this tingling sensation had him biting his fingernails and the flesh around it until blood was visible.

“He’ll be okay.” whispered a voice in the back. It was Kieran speaking, sitting cross-legged on the windowsill giving out on Alicante.

He was clearly not referring to Magnus, whose state appeared to have worsened in the few moments Kit was lost in thought.

“What?” He answered haphazardly. He hasn’t been paying good attention to what was going on in the room, let alone what was being said.

“Your little Blackthorn boy will be just fine,” said the Faerie with a genuine smirk defining his facial bone structure.

“M-My what?” Kit replied, still unable to make sense of what Kieran was telling him. Again, Faeries were well-known for depriving sense of all things.

“This expression you’re wearing on your face, I can tell what it is.” Continued Kieran, with a new fondness glinting in his different-colored eyes. “I have shared the same look in your eyes, little Herondale, and distress in your body, during these lonely nights spent away from Mark, who’d ran off chasing the wind with the Wild Hunt. Those same nights I worried he’d come back to me injured, or not at all-“ His voice trailed off. He too looked lost in thoughts for a brief moment.

“Well, then you know how it must feel for me not being able to reach out to him!” shouted Kit, without realizing the pitch of his own voice. “How terrified he must be of what’s to come, knowing he is responsible for writing the message that brought Annabelle to the Institute. What if something goes horribly wrong and he never forgives himself for it...”  


 

“You have come to fall in love with the boy, haven’t you?” simply asked Alec, avoiding what could become a decisive moment in the boy’s come of age. He was apparently actively listening and petting his boyfriend’s hair altogether.

Kit was looking around the room, puzzled. He had just noticed he was in company of an openly bisexual and powerful warlock, a proudly gay Shadowhunter whose heroic frame was hanging in this very room, and a canonically bisexual Faerie Prince tangled in an ambiguous open relationship.

The information sunk in with the question still echoing in his head. He surely has grown fond of Tiberius, who has been an intriguing source of entertainment and a great friend to Kit since his father’s passing, but he never questioned the feelings he harbored for the boy. The shy glances often thrown in his direction, the grey-blue of his eyes, his so rare smile, like the sun hiding behind a group of clouds…

“I don’t know what to call love. I have been raised by a liar and rook of a father and just learned my entire life was hidden from me. I wouldn’t know love if I were looking at it.”

Alec let a shy laugh out of his tense body and got to his feet. Kieran just stood by the window frame, clearly pleased with the boy’s reaction.

“I have been standing in front of what I didn’t know I loved for some time, myself. All until I realized I was only standing in the way of love,” breathed Alec. “Kissing Magnus in front of the entire cohort felt like a fucking bliss,” exhaled Alec, shortly after apologizing for the cursed word.

“Damn right, Lightwood. T’was epic!” coughed Magnus, alive enough to add sass to the current conversation. Kieran stepped in the forming circle, with a story of his own to share. His hair color turning a slight shade of blue, almost silver.

“I remember it the same way. Though it all started with my hair,” said the Hunter, pointing at his head with the warmth of good memories igniting his smile. “Mark seemed fascinated by my color-changing hair. One night, out searching for dry wood to spark a fire, Mark simply asked me if he could feel my hair. I was a bitter Faerie in this time, angry and in pain from my exile from the Unseelie Court, until came Mark and his odd request. I allowed him to feel me. Him touching my hair felt as if my bones were shaking and my mind dancing. A simple spark can sometimes give birth to a long and lasting fire. We kissed, and the fire that night seemed ever-burning.” Kieran finished, dazed and blushing through his blue skinned cheeks.

 

“I do,” affirmed Kit after a long pause. “I want to love him and him to love me. Being his friend has been great, but what if he doesn’t want more? What if he doesn’t want me?” corrected Kit, now biting at his lips.

“You might be the first Herondale to feel so insecure about yourself." Magnus retorked, proud of his timing. Alec laughed just at the thought, then redirected his boyfriend's comment toward something more inspiring."We live in a new era, where Shadowhunters and Downworlders can finally align love and interests, where same sex partners can be together freely,” stated Alec sounding more convincing than ever. "Get your shit together, Christopher. A war is always at the corner, and you do not want to live war without love.”

 

Kit found himself thinking of the first few days since his arrival at the LA Institute. He thought of how Ty would sleep next to his room, in the hall, for many nights. How he listened to him turning the pages of the Sherlock Holmes book Ty was reading. He thought about Ty’s breathing to which he would fall asleep, and wake up with a tray of food at his door. Think of the yearning to hug Ty at the slightest discomfort in his voice or stimulation sign. His dark curls plastered to his forehead after a training session. His big grey eyes full of wonders, surrounded by light freckles. His fine cheekbones outlined by a strong jaw. The bow of his lips...

The feeling in his gut quickly turned into something lighter, without anger or fear, and grew bigger by the second. It actually felt like butterflies flapping their wings on his insides. Alec had gone back to attend Magnus’ side and Kieran was folding paper in flower shapes. How long has he been thinking of Ty for? _I could do it forever_ , he thought to himself. Kit was about to blurt out of the room, to look for Ty and maybe touch his hair or kiss him in the middle of the Accords Hall, but before he could finish his thought, Diego stalked in the room with panic struck in his eyes, asking for Kieran to join him to the Scholomance for safety and for Alec to hurry to the Assembly meeting immideiately. Kit was racing behind Alec down the halls. This feeling in his stomach was back and stronger than ever. And just as he wished for Ty to be safe and sound, he heard the clock chime the hour.


End file.
